Conventional techniques for exercising the metatarsal arch have apparently fallen short of that needed as a result of the tremendous increase in the number of persons running and jogging which in turn has created a large amount of foot injuries and in turn has created a demand sufficiently large to attract considerable attention to the design of exercise devices to relieve discomforts. Heretofore people exercised the metatarsal arch with a method known as building mounds. This is done by sitting on a bench with a towel folded lengthwise on top of a smooth surface, foot directly under the knees, toes placed at one end of the towel, a dead weight at the other end of the towel and gripping the towel with the toes, pulling toward the body, building a mound with the towel. Heels remain firmly on the floor during the exercise and the pull of the towel should be made to the maximum toe flexion. When too much towel is under the arch the exercise is stopped and the towel and weight are moved back to the original position to start again. With my new invention it is not necessary to have a smooth surface for the exercise and the exercise can be continued indefinitely without any interruptions and it is not as cumbersome.